Repairing the Relationship
by kensi54382
Summary: A short one-shot where Benny and Isabella start to repair their relationship.


Benny was tired. It had been a long week at TAC- their case had gone downhill after their client had strangled his lawyer in court. Then Benny had gotten a call from his sister's office, asking him for his opinion on some mundane topic that he had no interest in. That call had barely been over before Bull had come to him for his opinion on what to do with their client, which had been followed by Chunk and Danny wanting to know if they had crossed a line with digging into Bull's past life. Benny had barely had time to breathe before he had to go to court and fix the damage the client caused. The only relief he had was that it was Friday afternoon, and he had the weekend to himself. He could get some sleep and just relax.

"Benny!"

Sighing, Benny looked up and saw his boss walking over to him. Chunk and Danny were with him, looking sorry.

"Hey, Bull," said Benny tiredly.

"These two tell me that you said it was okay to dig into me. Tell me it's not true."

Benny almost yelled after that comment, but the tone of Bull's voice said that something was wrong. He sounded hurt. Something had happened.

"Of course I didn't. There's no way I would do that. I told them they would be dead if they dug," said Benny gently, hoping to calm his friend.

Bull nodded. "Alright. Thank you." Bull pulled the other two away with him. "Benny, go home. Sorry about pushing you so much this week," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Benny breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it to his apartment that evening. He opened his door and stepped into his dark apartment, flicking the light switch as he walked into the kitchen. Benny dropped his briefcase and the leftover Chinese food he had eaten on the way home onto his kitchen bench, then moved into his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. He was just finishing changing when someone knocked on his apartment door.

"What now?" Benny groaned as he opened his door.

"Hi, Benny."

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Benny asked in surprise.

"I was hoping we could have dinner and drinks. Is this a bad time?"

"No. Come in." Benny stepped back to let his sister in. "How are you?"

"Good... Listen, I'm sorry about that phone call. I told my team not to bother you with something so stupid."

"It's alright, Bella. Believe me, that is not the worst thing to happen this week."

"I heard about your client. Sounds like he was a jerk."

"He was. I told the judge that TAC wasn't going to help him anymore."

"That must have been interesting."

"It was fine. Danny and Chunk decided to ignore me today. They dug into Bull's past and got caught. He's pretty upset about it."

"I don't blame him. He's a private person. Why would they dig into their boss' life?"

"It's a good question." Benny sat back on the couch. "I've eaten. But I could go for a beer. Want one?"

"Sure. Truthfully, I ate too, but I wanted to come over."

"Is something wrong?" Benny called from the kitchen.

"No. I wanted to spend some time with you. We agreed to try and work things out, but we haven't done anything."

Benny smiled. He handed over a beer and took a seat on the couch again. "Izzy, are we going to be able to get back on track? I miss my big sister."

"Of course we can. We need to work things out, talk. But we can get there."

"I hope so, Bella."

* * *

"Good morning, Benny," said Isabella fourteen hours later. "You must have been exhausted last night."

"I was," said Benny. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Chocolate pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee. You don't think I'd forget my little brother's favourite breakfast, do you?" Isabella smiled. "We may have stopped talking, but I never stopped caring. I look at you, and I'm reminded of the little boy that relied on me when our parents died. I can't help looking out for you."

"Thanks, Bella." Benny sat at his dining table with his sister. "How long are you staying?"

Isabella shrugged. "I was hoping we could spend the day together. Do you want me gone?"

"No. You can stay. I was just going to relax this weekend."

"What happened at work, Benny? Other than that client?"

Benny smiled. "Why?"

"Because you are my baby brother, and I want to help you."

"I'm not leaving TAC."

"I know you aren't. That's not what I meant. I just want to help you feel better, because I can see that something's upsetting you."

"I think I was just upset because I was exhausted. And maybe because Chunk and Danny digging into Bull's past also allowed them to see things about me. That's the problem when your boss is also your ex-brother-in-law." Benny chuckled. "It doesn't matter- that's over, and I am glad that Bull sent me home before dealing with them. I would want to be either of them when he was telling them off yesterday."

"Do you want me to talk to Jason? Make sure that he's aware of how tired you are?"

"No, Bella. Bull is not at fault, and you are not going to hurt him again."

"I won't hurt him. I just want to protect my brother."

"I don't need protecting anymore. Just be my sister by being here for me this weekend."

"Alright." Isabella gave Benny a smile. "I promise, Benny. I won't say anything to Jason unless you ask me to."

"Thank you."


End file.
